moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Katorie
-- Still working on this. -- =Description / Personality= ----With just a glance, it's apparent Kat is quite a tiny variety of her race. Indeed, the young Draenei's stature is of a diminutive nature all around, standing at just 6'8", and with a petite figure overall to accompany it. Her delicate musculature is no surprise considering she's the studious indoor type, preferring her books and staff over cumbersome plate armour and swords. Against the ambient outdoor light, her smooth skin presents as a light shade of blue. Were she to meet your gaze, a pair of shimmering bright, blue eyes would almost assuredly capture your attention. Their luminance being atypical of her race, this particular feature confounds even herself. One would only achieve a brief moment of eye contact, if any, however, as she is terribly shy, especially around those she is unfamiliar with. It's not uncommon for her to be seen looking down, kicking her hoof at the ground nervously. Elegantly styled hair hugs her face, falling nearly to her slender waist in a lustrous gradient from cerulean blue at its roots, to a violet purple at the tips. Each of Katorie's ears, normally hidden by her hair are pierced, adorned with various styles of magical runes, the most prominent bearing the mark of Dalaran. Were curious eyes to further trickle down her body, one might notice a slender silver chain necklace, with a small phoenix disappearing into her robes. The Draenei's midsection possessed more common features of her race, with a back curving inward below her shoulderblades, flaring back out just above her hips. Overhanging her backside is a slightly longer than average tail, reaching nearly to the ground. Clasping around it are two golden bands, finely engraved with vibrant magical runes. Although usually concealed, her belly is smooth and unmarred, with a small, pink Kirin Tor tattoo just below her navel. Supporting her figure are two finely polished black hooves, creating an audible clop as she walks. Armour Katorie often dresses how she's feeling. Bright colours might indicate she's having a good day. Dark greens / shades of black indicate she's sad or upset. Kat's choice of attire consists of only the most exquisite and elegant finery. Absolutely adoring the magnificent nature of some of the fabrics available in Dalaran, perhaps this is what captivates the attention of most that notice her. Contrary to what one would believe based on her reserved personality, she is actually rather fond of receiving compliments on her choice of style. Preferring the fit of robes over other types of clothing, rarely would you spot her in anything else. =History= ----Katorie was born to two loving parents in the rolling hills of Nagrand around 118 years ago. In the earliest years of her life, she showed extraordinary promise, with a strong interest in learning about the magical properties of the world. She often would stare into the starry night sky of Nagrand, pondering the origins of the twisting ribbons encircling her planet. From the moment she could begin to read the ancient scrolls and tomes written by her people, her head was buried in them, eager to satisfy an insatiable curiosity and perhaps master the arcane magics herself one day. Years later, as the conflict between the Draenei and Orcish peoples escalated, both of her parents were lost, along with her older sister in a brutal conflict that would change her for the rest of her life. Helpless to overpower the Orcish Hordes, she watched as her home was burned, and her family slaughtered. Barely managing to escape the strife, she fled to shelter in Shattrath City, joining the dwindling numbers of her people remaining. This deep emotional scar would remain with her forever, sowing an anger into her previously unheard of to this Draenei's heart. From this point on, she vowed revenge on what she now considered a complete filth of a race. Her remaining developmental years were spent mostly alone, at least in the sense of sustaining herself. Occasionally, she would interact with others of her race, but unwilling to ever put herself at risk of enduring a cripping loss again, she closed herself off from most of the world, hindering her social development. As conditions on Draenor deteriorated, and word among her people called for evacuation, she resisted at first, unwilling to forsake her homeland. Time had an effect on her judgement however, and she reluctantly decided that it was for the best to board the Exodar and join the remaining Draenei in search of a new home world. The years of the journey were long and arduous, giving her much time to consider her future, wherever she may end up. Her studies continued aboard the transdimensional ship, confident that someday she would live up to the goals she had set for herself. As the great ship plunged onto this new, unknown world, known as Azeroth, she lost conciousness from the impact. Hours later, as she awoke, her conflagrant blue eyes opened to a new environment. Over the next few weeks, she slowly made her way out of the lush blue landscape of Azuremyst, eventually finding her way to the grand cities of the Alliance, meeting new, curious races she had never imagined. While she still held her previous pain, this new world would change her, at least socially, giving her a new, less dreary view of the universe. As her adventures continued, she slowly began opening up once more, forging new friendships, although she still remained quite the shy one. The knowledge of the orcs also inhabiting this planet caused her great distress, however. This, she would never let go. She considers the entirety of the Horde to be equally venomous, allying themselves with what she sees as savages. Her desire for knowledge led her to the magical kingdom of Dalaran. There, she found others with her interests, and an opportunity to finally persue the ambitions she had held since her earliest years. Making this her residence, she has devoted herself to the cause of the Alliance, the young mage quickly honing her skills and becoming quite a promising student to her more elder, more skilled magi friends. Currently, this is where she dwells. She occasionally can be found in other areas of the world, being the curious type she is, eager to explore and become better acquainted with the vast terrain of this new world. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kirin Tor Category:Mages